PARA-CROSS: Reach Saga trailer 2
by Cian-Nueral
Summary: Introduction to a few characters and the reveal of a few characters...


**This is the second trailer and reveal of two of our primary teams: Fireteam 1/Terra and Fireteam** **4/Seraphim** **along with a new character.** **Read,** **review and enjoy!**

 **LOCATION: CLASSIFIED, PLANET: REACH**

"Do you know why are you here SPARTAN G22N?" a voice asked, in the midst of a picture of Mars and then closing in closer and closer.

"No sir... I didn't get the memo... I do not mean to go out of protocol sir but..." The voice of a fifteen year old female SPARTAN III in blue MJOLNIR CQC armor with pink accents replied in a strained manner before hesitating for a moment. "What am I needed for? I understand that I am to be kicked out of my SPARTAN class for hacking important files and playing loud music in my dorm, but really, I do not know."

The ONI Officer blinked before speaking out with: "SPARTAN, haven't you gotten the news?"

"No sir, I haven't."

The officer then sighed: "Have you ever heard of the DELTA Initiative?

"Y-Yes sir, I did hack to see if it was happening, but I thought it was all a fluke!

"Incorrect statement SPARTAN. They are real, older than your SPARTAN class really."

"I am still skeptical sir."

" We knew you would say that. Those files were classified and abandoned for a reason." the officer then turns to their right, staring at the only door in the room.

"Alright then..." The pair then sees a shadow open the door with the standard blue lighting on SPARTAN armor shining like a signaled veteran soldier in the dimly lit room... This one had an Operator helmet though... Wait... Wasn't that type meant for the Asymetrical Action Group?. When the SPARTAN was revealed, it was shown to be a cyan and red SPARTAN with randomized pieces of armor that is normally seen in pairs. "You promised not to tell her...

G22N then felt a pressurizing aura emit from the SPARTAN an aura that struck partial fear in her body. "S-Sir? W-What's going on?!" The SPARTAN stammered once more.

"This is one of the DELTAs: _Cyanide_. The DELTA's spearhead."

Said SPARTAN chuckled and in a stern voice, spoke out: "Pleasure to meet you, brat..."

"I-I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE MYTHS!!!"

"Well look around the glass, then you will see more of us watching you." Cyanide then puts two of his fingers to the side of his head and onto the radio. "Cyanide to Krypton, get in here to see your new subordinate."

"Ladno (Very well then) Cyanide." The thick Russian accented blonde said as she the walks through the entrance. Cyanide removed his Operator CNM variant. However, the room was still dim, so all that G22N could see was what looked like a Filipino who won a plasmic sword fight, unarmed and only a scar was there.

"SPARTAN Rose G22N, this is your fireteam leader, Zhanna D601, otherwise signaled as Krypton."

"Aw! You remembered me Matt!"

"Continuing on from what I was saying before your Sergent rudely revealed my first name, you are assigned to this bayonet loving Russia-"

"Who helped you get over a certain Czech Volatile's death and had you around her pink-

"No she did not... *sigh* You are assigned to her command and all of your stuff: The grenade shell, the six skintight suits, your soon to be filled combat diary, your personal diary, which I have re-"

"YOU READ MY DIARY?!" The GAMMA screamed, causing the DELTAs inside and outside to cringe.

"Yes. Your preferences are strange. That's why I was assigmed to talk to you instead of your Fireteam leader."

"What do I do now?" Rose then asked, blushing and then frowning.

"Let loose."

"... Uh... Say what know? Let loose? As in weight

wise or training wise?"

Cyanide groaned. "I am worried that you are still tense from your home planet of Rihanami IX's destruction. Loosening up will remove any built up pressure inside you and help you be more focused."

Rose slowly contemplated at this, closing her eyes and felt an oncoming surge... "I don't feel it."

"Looser..." Krypton said in a melodic sing song tone.

Three seconds passed until Rose rested herself completely, giving a smile and looking at the two...

"Alright! I'm ready now! Where do we begin?"

Krypton then smiled before putting on her CQC variant helmet. "Welcome to Fireteam Seraphim!"

"Hey Matt! We got a raid remember?" A voice belinging to an African-American shouts from the opened door.

"Don't worry! I'll be there!"

 **PARA-CROSS: Reach Saga is out!**

 ** _What do YOU simply wish to be?_**


End file.
